


Telling Ghost Stories

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [36]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ghost Stories, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “We should tell ghost stories!” Patton squeals, clapping his hands together excitedly. Roman nods, a certain spark in his eyes at the idea of doing something so creatively driven.Logan simply looks back down at his book while Virgil thinks about it, slowly coming to like the idea more and more. When he nods, Patton and Roman cheer and Logan sighs, marking his place and shutting his book, knowing that with all three of them in agreement, he’d get roped into it anyway.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 31





	Telling Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on October 24th, 2018. Hope you enjoy! :D 
> 
> Warnings: None- I didn't delve too far into the stories  
> Prompt #25 - Ghost Stories

Virgil leans against his boyfriend, idly scrolling through his phone, enjoying the near-silence. Patton and Roman are sharing an armchair and are whispering to each other, each snippet that Virgil hears causing him to smile. They’re unendingly adorable together.

Logan flips the page in his book, pausing to take a sip of his tea and to kiss the top of Virgil’s head. It’s something he does every few pages or so and Virgil melts each time it happens. It’s something Logan does without thinking, showing his affection for Virgil without question.

When Patton and Roman stop whispering, Virgil glances over, expecting to see them asleep or something, but he quirks his eyebrow when they’re staring excitedly over at him and Logan.

“What?” Virgil asks, the question causing Logan to look at him before looking at the other two.

“We should tell ghost stories!” Patton squeals, clapping his hands together excitedly. Roman nods, a certain spark in his eyes at the idea of doing something so creatively driven.

Logan simply looks back down at his book while Virgil thinks about it, slowly coming to like the idea more and more. When he nods, Patton and Roman cheer and Logan sighs, marking his place and shutting his book, knowing that with all three of them in agreement, he’d get roped into it anyway.

“Okay, I wanna go first!” Patton says with a bright grin, causing them to exchange dubious looks. This is Patton. He’s not exactly the scariest person they know.

“Alright, sunshine. You may go first!” Roman says and Patton nuzzles their noses together before turning to face them all.

“Okay! Now let’s see…” Patton starts telling his story and once he mentions something about a ‘friendly ghost,’ the other three share fond smiles. Of course, Patton would choose to tell a ghost story about Casper.

Patton picks the one story where Casper had to take care of some kittens and spends maybe a little too much time describing how cute the kittens were. But all-in-all the story is very sweet and very befitting of it’s teller.

“The end!” Patton giggles and Roman pulls him tighter against him, kissing him on the cheek and causing him to giggle louder.

“That was splendid, my love!” Roman says and Virgil gives Patton a thumbs up, causing Patton to grin brightly.

“That was rather adorable,” Logan says when Patton looks at him and Patton beams, leaning back into Roman, an excited look on his face.

“Shall I go next?” Roman asks, receiving a few nods and shrugs. “Okay! Once upon a time in the town of Santa Cecilia, Mexico…” Roman says, causing Virgil to snort.

“Coco, really?” Virgil smirks at him and Roman huffs, nearly pouting at Virgil.

“It’s a very good story, alright?!” Virgil simply chuckles and leans back, motioning for him to go on.

Roman tells the story of the movie Coco along with some (read: a lot) of singing, singing nearly every song that was in the movie. Despite this turning into more of a musical than a ghost story, the other three sides enjoy it as Roman tells the story in such a captivating way, that even though they all know it already, it makes them feel like it’s the first time they’ve heard it.

Roman gestures with his arm in a mock-bow when he finishes and Virgil sarcastically claps while Patton does so with more enthusiasm. Roman rolls his eyes at Virgil before kissing Patton on top of his head.

“That technically wasn’t about ghosts…” Virgil says, “More like skeletons.”

“They are the Spirits of the Dead! Who just happen to take on a skeletal form!” Roman protests and Virgil chuckles, causing Roman to pout. “Besides a ghost story doesn’t always have to have ghosts anymore.” Virgil gives him a slight nod as if to say he’s right.

“My turn?” Virgil asks and Roman nods. Virgil pulls on his hood to shroud his face in shadow before he begins telling the tale of Tim Burton’s Corpse Bride, managing to follow the movie almost exactly in terms of spookiness.

When he’s done, everyone has chills at the way he described the ending. “So, what did you think?” Virgil asks, pulling off his hood and leaning back into Logan, who pulls him a bit closer.

“Very good, Virgil.” Logan says, “You have a way of describing things.” Virgil blushes slightly at the compliment and smiles.

“Yeah…I, wow…” Roman says, too stunned by how brilliant Virgil’s imagery was. He could practically see every scene as it was told!

“That was really good, kiddo!” Patton says with a grin and a thumbs up, causing Virgil to smile and mouth the word thanks.

“I suppose I should go next,” Logan says and Roman turns a surprised expression onto him.

“I thought you hated ghost stories!” Roman exclaims and Logan gives a slight nod.

“I must admit that they are not my favorite genre of storytelling, but that does not mean that I cannot tell one myself,” Logan says and Roman agrees, telling him to go ahead.

Logan starts talking, telling the story of Helena Ravenclaw and the Bloody Baron, expanding on the knowledge the books give us to weave a beautiful story of unrequited love gone very, very wrong.

“And thus, she wanders the castle, unable to leave due to a foolish act of greed.” Logan ends and everyone claps, causing him to settle back, looking pleased at the praise.

Virgil turns his head and kisses Logan on the cheek, “That was really good.” He says softly and Logan smiles, taking one of Virgil’s hands and squeezing it.

“Wow. Good job, Logan!” Roman says, Patton nodding enthusiastically and grinning at Logan.

The four continue to trade ghost stories into the early morning before retiring to bed in their couples, their dreams retelling some of the nicer stories they heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I got a request to make audio recordings of these stories how they told them so I'll likely link them here in a second chapter if/when I make them. (Maybe it could be a Halloween project for this year?)


End file.
